Morgan Sumor
Morgan Alexander Sumor is a minor character in the novel series the Seven Medals. She is the human captain of the female swim team and a backstroker. Forced to be immortal due to a curse, she lived a peaceful life with her friends and family until the day Tieca imploded. Appearance Morgan has short brunette hair and brown eyes. Keisho personally cuts her hair for safety reasons. Most of the time, she wears soft clothes, such as overalls or an oversized sweatshirt. She has freckles across her nose and cheeks, as well as down her arms. Personality and Interests Morgan is a very sweet and overall happy person. She is known for keeping the balance between the swim team, especially during hard times. Even though her best friend, Keisho, is known for being strict and emotionally drained, she finds her happiness being with her. At the beginning of the novel, she was bickering and fighting with Idle. When Coach Tale pulls them to the side to scold them, she breaks out in tears and says she's sorry. The only reason she would ever want to fight is to protect her family, and she felt threatened by Idle's presence. Long ago, she was a prince that fell in love with a peasant, who happened to be Idle. When it was believed he was cheating on the prince, they were cursed to live forever until they fell in love and became spouses. Keisho, who made the curse, wishes she had not done so that Morgan did not feel forced to love one specific person. Throughout the storyline, Morgan starts becoming more affectionate with not only Keisho but Idle. Alvonek notices this while they are walking through the forests to find the second medal, when she is holding his hand after nearly tripping and hurting herself. Coming from a happy home, Morgan is not diagnosed with any mental illnesses. She is extremely happy with her life and wishes to live it with someone who she loves. When she married Idle, it is said she became the happiest she had ever been. She had always had feelings for him, but was too shy to act on them. Relationships Keisho Aletar Keisho is Morgan's best friend. They have been close ever since the curse between her and Idle. They met centuries ago when Keisho was a warlock living deep in the forests of Medielv and Morgan was a peasant boy from the poorer village. She fell in love and attempted to swoon him, but he had fallen for the prince. When the prince broke his heart she swore to curse him until he learned his lesson. Morgan has had feelings for Keisho, but felt pressured to marry Idle when she told him about the curse. However, it was not forced, due to the fact she already fell in love with Idle. While Keisho and Idle despise each other, Morgan believes the marriage will bring them closer (which it did). In the epilogue, Keisho and Morgan are walking out the girl's locker room, dressed in their team swimsuits. Morgan is complaining about how annoying Idle is and Keisho smiles, knowing they will end up together either way. She then tells Morgan she will be right back and gives her an incredibly long hug, knowing it will be the last time she sees her. When she leaves, Morgan waits around on the deck, thinking she just forgot her towel. Idle Batluek Idle and Morgan were enemies up until their confessions. They hated each other for many years. When they were forced to be fake husband-and-wife, it drove Idle to confess his attraction to Morgan. Their marriage was short and sweet, but would last an eternity. Trivia * It is to believe that Morgan stood around during the entirety of practice, waiting for Keisho to return from the locker room. And when she did not, she burst into tears and asked why her best friend lied to her. * Back home, Morgan had two dogs: Charlie and Itchy, based off of the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven. * Morgan's birthday is October 9th. She is a Libra. * According to the author, if sexuality existed in the Ring of Life, Morgan would be bisexual, leaning towards guys. * The swimmer who the author based Morgan off of is a guy.